


The Thing Was...

by darkangel0410



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just tired of not being the most important person in his boyfriends life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing Was...

The thing was that Jon couldn't blame Zach. Or even Chris. 

He couldn't throw a complete bitch fit, claim to be the injured party and then walk out with at least the appearance of his pride intact. 

Part of him wants the drama of a loud break up; with screaming and cursing, things being thrown at the walls along with accusations being hurled at each other. Jon wants that because then it would mean that at some point in time, Zach loved him enough to be upset that they were breaking up.

But there was none of that; there was only a conversation where they both spoke in even, adult tones to each other and both agreed that if Jon wasn't happy, they should break up. They both also agreed that the sooner Jon could move out, the better it would be for everyone involved. Afterward, Zach put on his shoes, pulled on one of his many hats, said, “Walk, Noah,”, clipped the dog's leash onto his collar and left.

It didn't take a genius to know where Zach went.

And, god, Jon wished he could get upset about that, wished he could get indignant and pissy. He even wished that Zach had cheated on him, lied to him -anything, really, anything for there to be a reason that everything went downhill all of a sudden.

But there wasn't. Zach wasn't the type to cheat; if he was with someone then he was with them and his own personal standards would never let that happen.

There was no lying, either. No drastic changes, no sudden change in the status quo. Everything was the same as it had been a year ago. The problem was with Jon.

He had known going in that Zach and Chris were close -a lot closer than most straight guys were with their gay friends. He had seen some of the interviews from the Star Trek press tour, he'd seen them hanging out together in person, he knew how tactile they were with each other. 

Jon had been confident that he could handle it; he'd never been that guy, so insecure about himself that he demanded the people around him change themselves to suit him. 

What he hadn't adequately been prepared for was the in jokes, the constant back and forth texting, the way they finished each other's sentences and stories -talking over each other in this weird shorthand that only they understood. 

But even that hadn't been the deal breaker; Jon had slowly been getting accustomed to it -he wasn't thrilled with it, but he loved Zach and wanted to make this work.

No, the final straw had been something more serious; a couple months ago Zach had gotten a call from a hospital in Pittsburgh telling him his mother had fallen down the stairs and arrived at the ER unconscious. 

Jon hadn't even known anything had happened until Zach had burst into the house, three hours earlier than he was suppose to, looking frantic and devastated as he rushed past the dog and down the hall into their bedroom.

“What the hell happened, Zach?” Jon asked, his voice worried as he watched Zach stuff a handful of clothes into his duffel bag without even really bothering to look at them. That, as much as everything else, convinced Jon that whatever had happened it was serious; Zach took forever to pack -and he usually went over every outfit five different times before he folded and packed them.

“My mom; there was an accident or something,” Zach told him, his voice tight. “I don't fucken know exactly yet. I just have to get to Pittsburgh. Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Jon agreed, knowing better than to try and talk to Zach when he was this upset. “Do you want me to call and line up your plane tickets? It would take forever if you waited until you got there to buy them.”

“Chris is already doing that,” Zach said absently, oblivious to the look that crossed his boyfriend's face.

“Chris,” Jon repeated, sitting down on the bed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I called him when I couldn't get a hold of Joe,” Zach went on, kicking off his dress shoes before he toed on his sneakers. “He told me to just worry about getting to the airport; Chris knows my debit number so he'll just put it on there.”

Their conversation was interrupted when Chris's ringtone started blaring from Zach's pocket. Zach grabbed his duffel and slung it over his shoulder as he fished his phone out of his pocket. 

“I better get going,” Zach said, stopping to absently press a kiss to the top of Jon's head on his way past him. “I'll call you when I get there. Pine, tell me you were finally good for something besides sitting around and looking pretty.”

The last sentence was said into his iPhone as he jogged down the hallways; Jon heard him stop to pet Noah and reassure him briefly before heading out the door. 

It was then that Jon had an epiphany of sorts. Chris would always be the first person Zach turned to or reached for. And from what Zach had told him of the revolving door that was Chris's love life, it was obvious that it was the same for Chris. Neither one of were doing it maliciously but that didn't mean it was going to change.

Two months later and Jon was moving all his stuff into his own apartment.

Everything was still the same as it had been a year ago -and that was the problem. Zach had loved him -and Jon believed Zach had been in love with him, as well- but that didn't matter.

Jon was just tired of not being the most important person in his boyfriend's life. It was as simple, and complicated, as that.


End file.
